


Dare You

by CocoJumbohno



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Creampie, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fingering, Piss Play, Piss kink, Vaginal Sex, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:02:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28897083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CocoJumbohno/pseuds/CocoJumbohno
Summary: Your boyfriend asks you to let loose a little, and you do. (Modern AU)
Relationships: Porco Galliard/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 77





	Dare You

It’s not unusual for you and Porco to find yourself in the situation you’re in now - making out on his bed, music playing lightly in the background to hopefully drown out some of the noises the two of you make and save you the annoyed sighs from his roommates when you happen to spend time in the living room. You’re more than ready for another night of this with the way your boyfriend rubs at your hips, and nips at the spot on your neck that has you making the desperate little noises he loves playfully chiding you about. He’s far too into this time to spend long teasing you, groaning and pressing his erection into your side as she slides his hands down to rub insistently at your slit through the thin cotton of your panties, your jeans having long ago been discarded by the door.

As a familiar heat builds inside of you at the beckoning of his quick fingers, so too does a pressure in your bladder. “Hold on,” before you can explain yourself his lips are hot on yours, stifling any further protests as he settles his fingers between your slit, panties sticking to your folds thanks to your growing wetness. He presses onto your clit, wiggling side to side enough to have you momentarily forgetting your little predicament. 

Quickly enough though, as he slides his finger along your clit, resting his palm against your abdomen, the slight push reminds you - it’s time to go.

“Porco wait a second I have to pee first,” you giggle and push him away, but there’s a small tinge of seriousness in your voice as he continues on. He’s strong when he wants to be, and knows just how to keep your mind on the track _he_ wants it on when he’s as needy as he is now. Again, the urgent pressure within you is forced to subside as he dips his hand under your panties and swipes a finger through your folds. When he does it again and your pussy clenches around nothing, you clamp your thighs shut and pull at his wrist, but he doesn’t budge, running circles round your entrance. 

“Porco, c’mon, I’m serious.”

He pouts, “Aw, babe... you sayin you don’t like me playing with your pussy anymore?”

His words match his pleading puppy dog eyes while his continued slow swiping through your folds, entrance to clit, are more in line with the devilish smirk on his lips. “Cause you’re awfully wet for someone who doesn’t wanna be touched.”

“No, it feels good, I just have to pee.” 

He huffs, finally sliding a finger inside of you and pressing in to drag across your sweet spot without hesitation, and the moan you let out takes you both by surprise. “But look at you, you’re already making noises like that with just a finger in you? Might as well cum before you go...”

“Porco, if-“ your protests falter yet again as he adds another finger and begins pumping in and out of you and a pace getting you far too aroused for all the pressure you were already feeling. He curls his fingers and presses up harder and you whine your objection this time, becoming slightly annoyed, “If you don’t stop I’ll end up peeing the damn bed.” 

If you thought that would stop him, you were sorely mistaken, and to your utter surprise he just shrugs. “Then do it.” 

You surprise even yourself then as a heat builds in your stomach at the thought of it, but then as he presses harder still and that telltale pressure builds, you’re sure you must be misreading his intentions. “You’re joking, right?”

His eyes turn mischievous, and he leans in to speak low in your ear, “I dare you.” 

He adds his thumb to the barrage of sensations overtaking your body, circling at your clit and making you clench around his still pumping fingers.

“Porco that’s… _gross_.” You still can’t reconcile the desire to release in more ways than one in your mind.

It seems he can, however, as he stops his assault on your pussy to pull the covers back, exposing you to the cool air of his room, and tug one of your legs over his so you’re spread wide beside him. You rock your hips upwards, desperate for the sensation to return, and it does, but not before he chides your eagerness.

“Your pussy is practically begging for it, baby, why’re you gonna let a little piss stop you from cumming?” He slaps your pussy then, and though it’s light it makes you jump hard enough that you think you might let loose right there, but you hold on and moan as he returns his fingers to your warmth.

Porco’s in no mood for your further denial of how much you want this as he curls his fingers just right and fucks you with them hard and fast, palm slapping against your clit as he does. He leans in to start placing kisses along your neck, marking you as he goes, breaths growing heavy in time with yours, groaning whenever you moan. “I’ve thought about this before, y’know?”

“Really?” The breathless way you speak makes him bite his lip.

“Yeah... when we make out, or when we’re gonna fuck and wriggle away tellin me you’ve gotta pee first. Seems like a waste when you can just do it here.”

Porco isn’t usually one for confessions, but when you turn to look at him you see something in his eyes entirely new. His pupils are blown, his lips are well bitten, and he’s panting as if he were feeling exactly what you were. When you look down you see his cock hard and straining through his jeans, precum leaving a prominent stain in the denim. 

The barrage of new emotions, and new sensations, seem to ignite a boldness within you as well, and as you look up at him again the hunger in your eyes equals his, “Fuck me, Pock.”

He’s taken aback, enough that he has to make sure he’s heard you right, “That what you want?” 

You nod, and that’s all he needs before he’s pulling his fingers out of you and unbuttoning his jeans, forcing them down to his knees before he hoists you up and on top of him. He knows fully well just how wet and ready you are to take his thick cock, and wastes no time pulling you down on top of him, letting out a sigh of relief as you envelop him completely. With both pressures building inside of you, your legs are weak already, something he takes note of as he starts rocking up into you. His hands come to your hips, lifting you softly each time he rocks back, and he braces his feet on the bed to push up and into you at a sloppy, desperate pace. The sound of his hips slapping against yours and his unrestrained moans are surely louder than the hastily chosen playlist on in the background, but with the way that familiar tingle spreads from your core and out to your thighs you can’t find it in you to care.

You don’t know how long you’ll hold out with porco’s thick cock adding to the pressure inside of you. Luckily, it doesn’t seem you’ll need to hold it in for long as his groans become more frequent, laced with little broken grunts of desperation, your telltale sign he’s close. It’s only confirmed by him placing his hand across your abdomen, fingers spread and thumb rubbing tight circles on your clit.

“Gonna cum for me, baby?” His voice breaks as he asks, and it sends you that much closer to the edge. “Gonna make a mess?” 

You can’t even speak at this point, nodding profusely as pressure builds to a blinding peak within you. Porco’s thumb is quick and hard on your clit, and he presses his palm down on your abdomen firmly. You cry out his name, clenching and pulsing around his cock, joined moments later by letting loose all over his abdomen. As soon as the warmth hits him he’s shaking beneath you, back arched, eyes rolling back in his head as he fills you with his cum. You rock against him, riding out your highs, and as your breathing slows the reality of what you’ve just done hits you. A shame and embarrassment bubbles up inside you for just a moment, but then you look down at your boyfriend, fucked out like you’ve never seen before and smiling wider than the day you agreed to be his and none of that matters anymore. You’re his, ready and willing to give him whatever he asks for.

**Author's Note:**

> A tumblr request.


End file.
